Special Gift for Mr Cho
by Lee Minry
Summary: Gadis itu berdiri, menatapnya. "Kau suka hadiahnya?" Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya. "Terima kasih, sayang." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya/ KYUMIN/ GS/ TYPO(s)/ OOC/ Review juseyo/ Enjoy


Desahan panjang dari keduanya menandakan puncak kenikmatan telah mereka rengkuh. Sungmin yang dalam posisi woman on top langsung merebahkan tubuh telanjangnya di atas tubuh suaminya.

"Ah, lelah sekali." Sungmin mengandah mencari bibir suaminya untuk di lumat. Tangan lentiknya merayap cantik kearah rambut pria tercintanya itu, namun kemudian ia terkekeh hingga tautan bibirnya terlepas. "Aku ingin menjambakmu," ujar Sungmin. "Rambutmu terlalu pendek."

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk kembali mencium bibir mungil istrinya itu. "Resiko seorang tentara," katanya melepas bibir sang istri.

"Cih," dengus Sungmin. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. "Sembilan bulan lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar gumaman Sungmin. Dirinya memang tengah menjalankan Wajib Militer, terhitung sudah 15 bulan. Kyuhyun mendapatkan libur 4 hari dalam sebulan, namun sudah dua kali ia merapel jatah liburnya perbulan menjadi dua bulan sekali. Lumayan, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga terutama dengan sang istri lebih lama, hampir satu minggu.

Sebenarnya perbulan atau dua bulan sama saja, tapi semakin sering kita mengunjungi orang yang kita kasihi semakin besar keinginan kita untuk tetap tinggal dan berat untuk meninggalkan mereka lagi bukan?

Yah, Kyuhyun merutuk diri sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak menjalankan Wajib Militer saat ia lajang dulu? Mungkin jika ia melakukannya saat itu, maka sekarang ini dirinya tidak menderita karena harus berpisah dengan sang istri tercinta.

Dengan sangat mudah, Kyuhyun membenarkan letak tubuh istrinya menjadi berbaring di sisinya dengan nyaman dalam pelukannya. Betapa 7 hari itu berlalu begitu cepat? Hingga tak terasa jika besok Kyuhyun harus kembali ke camp.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun masih merindukan sosok dalam pelukannya ini. Setiap hari merindukannya.

Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. "Love you."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia memerangkap bibir istrinya dalam ciuman lembut. "Love you more."

.

.

 **SPECIAL GIFT FOR MR. CHO**

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu**

 **Cast : KYUMIN and Friends**

 **Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thema 2** **'Gift'**

 **.**

 **A/n : gadis di sini mendeskripsikan umur sungmin yang masih muda ya. Bukan gadis dalam artian sesungguhnya heheh. Soalnya aku kurang nyaman pake kata ganti 'wanita' :p**

 **.**

 **Enjoy all~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sungmin sudah duduk menumpu dagu di meja makan. Ia beberapa kali menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan kesal.

 _Pagi-pagi sudah badmod_ runtuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Morning." Heechul berseru saat ia masuk ruang makan. Seperti biasa, sang menantu sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Lihat, meja makan sudah terisi penuh oleh masakan.

Heechul duduk disamping kursi Sungmin. terkekeh kecil melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ooh, tentu Heechul tahu kenapa wajah Sungmin bisa seperti itu.

"Morning," sapa Heechul lagi.

"Too," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Marah?" tanya Heechul sembari mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

Gadis 26 tahun itu menggeleng. "Hanya sebal, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membangunkanku? Apa susahnya sih Eomma? Dia malah pergi tidak bilang-bilang!" gerutu Sungmin.

Bagaimana tidak sebal, saat membuka mata ia tidak mendapati sosok suaminya. Dengan keadaan masih telanjang, Sungmin bangun dan menemukan secarik memo di atas nakas berisi :

 _Aku pergi ya. Selalu jaga kesehatan._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _NB: jangan marah karena tidak membangunkanmu._

 _Kiss and Hug from your lovely husband._

"Uhh, menyebalkan!" seru Sungmin gemas.

"Pagi sayang." Hangeng menyapa saat masuk ruang makan dimana istri dan menantunya telah menunggu.

"Pagi Appa." Sungmin berdiri dan langsung menyuguhkan sarapan untuk Ibu dan Ayah mertuanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Hangeng. Sungmin tersenyum. "Kemana saja kalian lima hari kemarin?" tanya Hangeng.

Sungmin menghentikan niatnya yang akan menyuap nasi, ia lau melihat pada Hangeng dan Heechul yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Sungmin pura-pura marah, dia malu sebenarnya.

"Eoohhhh!" seru keduanya.

Sungmin berdecak. "Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu di Ilsan. Menginap di rumah lalu ke pemakaman Eomeoni dan Abojie. Ah, ada titipan dari Bibi Kim untuk Eomma dan Appa." Sungmin hendak beranjak namun Heechul menyuruhnya untuk tetap makan.

"Kyuhyun sudah memberikan bingkisan itu pada Eomma tadi, sebelum dia pergi." Jelas Heechul. Dan Sungmin kembali cemberut karena teringat Kyuhyun yang tidak membangunkannya.

Heechul berdehem pelan. "Kyuhyun bilang kalian melakukannya beberapa ronde sampai kau kelelahan." Heechul menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah memerah total. "Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tega membangunkanmu, sayang."

"Ishh, tentara satu itu keterlaluan!" runtuk Sungmin sembari berusaha menghentikan godaan Heechul.

"Eomma yakin kalian melakakukannya hampir setiap hari selama 7 hari kalian bersama kan?"

"Eommaaa! Kemanhae!"

oOo

Two month later

Hari demi hari Sungmin lewati seperti biasanya. Menyiapkan sarapan lalu mencuci piring. Memang di rumah keluarga suaminya terdapat maid tapi sejak Sungmin tinggal disana (paksaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin harus tinggal dengan orang tuanya selama ia wamil.) urusan dapur adalah bagian Sungmin.

Setelah membereskan meja makan, barulah Sungmin pergi bekerja. Ya, walau sudah menikah dan memiliki suami seorang CEO, Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin si gadis yang tidak bisa diam dirumah. Kyuhyun pin tidak melarang toh Sungmin bisa membagi waktunya dengan baiak. Kyuhyun pun tahu bahwa dekorasi adalah pekerjaan impian Sungmin.

Meminta (garis bawah) sumbangan modal dari suaminya 50% di tambah dengan tabungannya. Sungmin berhasil memiliki kantor sendiri yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Memang bukan kantor besar, namun cukup untuk dirinya yang baru satu tahun merintis usaha di bidang dekorasi. Dengan bantuan teman-temannya yang ikut mempromosikan usahanya, income yang Sungmin dapat sudah lumayan besar dalam rentang 12 bulan. Yang tadinya Sungmin hanya mempunyai 2 karyawan, kini menjadi 7 karyawan itu pun belum termasuk beberapa tukang.

"Hah!" Sungmin sedikit mengernyit saat memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Eonni, kau sakit?" Taemin menghampiri Sungmin sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Thank you." Sungmin meminum air beberapa teguk lalu menaruh gelas itu di meja. "Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Eonni, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang saja?"

Beberapa kali Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Haruskah?" Taemin mengangguk. "Ya, badanku memang lemas sekali beberapa minggu ini."

"Beberapa minggu?" Sungmin dibuat terkejut saat Taemin sedikit membentaknya. "Yaaa!" seru Sungmin. "Kau mengejutkanku."

"Eonni ini bagaimana? Bisa sampai mengabaikan kesehatan seperti ini?"

"Ish, aku kan hanya lemas."

"Ya, beberapa minggu." Penuh dengan tekanan. "Aigoo, aku yakin jika Kyuhyun Oppa tahu, kau pasti akan di ceramahi habis-habisan."

Sungmin malah tertawa. "Kau benar."

"Apa perlu aku antar ke rumah sakit?" usul Taemin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku akan langsung kerumah dan tidur seharian." Sungmin membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan kantor, sajangnim."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku titip kantor kecil ini padamu ya, dongsaeng-ah."

oOo

Pagi harinya, keadaan Sungmin tidak membaik. Gadis itu malah semakin memburuk. Ia bersandar lemah di kepala ranjang.

"Kenapa tidak di habiskan buburnya hm?" Hangeng mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Kenyang, Appa."

Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menangis. Membuat Heechul dan Hangeng gelagapan khawatir. "Sayang ada apa hm?" Heechul mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi menantunya.

"Rindu Kyu, Eomma hiks..." suara Sungmin begitu bergetar. Terasa begitu pedih. Jika pun ia tengah rindu pada suaminya, Sungmin tidak akan pernah sampai menangis seperti ini, namun sekarang entahlah.

"Aigoo." Heechul memeluk tubuh Sungmin, mengusap punggung gadis itu. "Karena itu kau menangis sayang?" Sungmin menggaguk.

"Bukan karena kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hangeng.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bukan Appa." Sungmin melepas pelukan Heechul kemudian mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Aku sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku-uhh," Sungmin memegang kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut hebat dan tak lama pandangan Sungmin berubah menjadi gelap.

"Astaga, Yeobo!" seru Heechul melihat Sungmin tergolek tak sadarkan diri. Buru-buru Hangeng membopong tubuh Sungmin.

oOo

"Selamat, sayang."

Heechul menghambur kepelukan Sungmin saat Dokter mengatakan jika Sungmin tengah mengandung 2 bulan.

"Eomma... aku hamil." Sungmin terbata.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Saat siuman, Sungmin meyadari jika ia telah berada di rumah sakit. Ia pun melihat Heechul yang menangis di pelukan Hangeng. Tentu saja Sungmin berpikir bahwa dia mengidap suatu penyakit. Namun ternyata anugerah yang ia dapat.

"Selamat, sayang." Kini giliran Hangeng yang memeluk Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, Appa." Ucap Sungmin disela tangisannya. Sungmin menatap Dokter dihadapannya. "Dokter, bagaimana kandungan saya?"

"Kandungan anda baik-baik saja. Tapi mohon di perhatikan untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh dan mental anda Sungmin-ssi. Karena saya lihat, anda sedikit kelelahan." Jelas Dokter.

"Ah, nde." Sungmin menganggguk patuh.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Sungmin-ssi bisa langsung pulang jika cairan vitamin ini telah habis, dan mungkin Sungmin-ssi juga harus mengatur jadwal untuk check up kandungannya?" saran sang Dokter.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne, Dokter. Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Ne, terima kasih Dokter." Ucap Heechul dan Hangeng bersamaan.

Setelah kepergian Dokter, Heechul dan Sungmin menjerit senang. Hangeng sampai di buat kaget oleh keduanya. Untung dia menyewa kamar VIP ini hingga tidak menggangu pasien lainnya.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini." Kata Hangeng. Heechul dan Sungmin tersenyum lima jari.

"Yah, memangnya kau tidak menyadari tanda-tanda kehamilan eoh Sungminnie?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya. "Eomma," ia memeluk Heechul. "Aku menyadarinya, namun aku tidak berpikir macam-macam. Aku takut kecewa seperti dulu."

Beberapa bulan setelah menikah, Sungmin merasa tanda-tanda kehamilan. Seperti lemas dan mual di tambah dia terlambat haid. Dia mengatakan kabar gembira itu pada Kyuhyun. Namun saat di periksa, Sungmin tidak hamil, itu hanya gejala biasa. Dan keesokan harinya Sungmin haid. Itu membuat Sungmin trauma hingga tidak terlalu berharap saat ia telat datang bulan.

"Kali ini aku sangat bersyukur Eomma." Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengandahkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terbuka. "Terima kasih, Tuhan."

oOo

Kyuhyun beberapa kali mengehembuskan nafasnya. Dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun kata-kata yang akan ia katakan pada Sungmin jika dirinya tidak bisa mengambil libur yang harusnya dia libur lusa nanti.

Menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, lalu Kyuhyun menghubungi istrinya itu. Dua kali nada tunggu yang setelahnya di susul oleh suara merdu Sungmin.

" _Kyuuuu. Aku merindukanmu."_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku juga merindukanmu sayang."

" _Bagaimana keadanmu? Baik-baik saja bukan?"_

"Hm, bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Kami sehat Daddy."_

"Uhuk." Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hah, salahkan Sungmin yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Daddy dengan nada sangat manja.

" _Kenapa?"_

"Daddy?"

" _Hihihihi~ suka tidak aku panggil begitu?"_

"Coba panggil sekali lagi?"

" _Daddy~"_

Kyuhyun bersyukur Sungmin tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Yes, Mommy."

" _Isshh, maluuu."_

Kyuhyun tertawa. Sungmin yang memulai tapi Sungmin sendiri yang malu. _"Kyu, lusa kau pulang kan? I ha_ _ve_ _a gift for you."_

Ini yang Kyuhyun tunggu.

"Sayang, Maaf."

Disebrang sana lengkungan senyum Sungmin perlahan hilang. _"Tidak bisa pulang?"_

"Hm. BMKG mengatakan jika dalam dua tiga hari akan ada Topan Chaba menerjang Korea Selatan tepatnya di busan. Dan kami akan di tugaskan untuk bersiaga disana mulai besok." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tanpa jeda. "Sayang, maaf aku-"

" _Hiks..."_

"Sungmin-ah, maaf." Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Jangan marah ya sayang, aku mohon."

" _Pastikan kau akan baik-baik saja."_

"Nde? Eoh ya, tentu sayang."

" _Hiks... janji?"_

"Hm, janji." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau tidak marah?"

" _Tidak."_

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

" _Aku khawatir, kau akan di tugaskan di tempat bencana sedangkan aku nyaman dirumah."_

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Resiko seorang tentara."

" _Kau bukan tentara sungguhan Mr. Cho."_

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Jadi, bisa kau katakan saja apa hadiah untukku?"

" _No, kau akan mengetahui jika pulang hohohoho."_

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, beberapa detik lalu Sungmin menangis tapi sekarang lihat, istrinya itu malah menggodanya. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa tidur karena penasaran."

" _Tidak peduli, wlee."_

"Minta di cium rupannya?"

" _Mau lakukan phone sex?"_ Disebrang sana Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun melotot menatap ponselnya. "Kau ingin menyiksaku?" terdengar gelak tawa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dasar. "Mom."

" _Ya, Daddy?"_

"I love you."

" _I love you more."_

"Love you, triple more." Sungmin tertawa lalu memutuskan panggilan sepihak. Kyuhyun bernafas lega lalu tersenyum mengingat panggilan baru dari Sungmin. Mommy, Daddy eoh?

 **Drrt drrrt**

Kyuhyun membuka sebuah pesan yang Sungmin kirim, senyumnya semakin besar.

 _Oke, you win. Daddy._ _3_

oOo

Two month later, again

Sungmin menatap ponselnya kesal. Sedari beberapa minggu ini ia menanti Kyuhyun menghubunginya tapi tak kunjung ada. _Damn that man!_ Apa dia lupa punya seorang istri dan calon bayi? Well, Sungmin belum bilang pada Kyuhyun jika dirinya hamil, sampai saat ini.

Setelah hampir 1 bulan bertugas di Busan. Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dirinya di tugaskan kembali di wilayah perbatasan dan terpaksa tidak bisa pulang lagi (garis bawah). Sungmin mengerti, tapi bisakah suaminya itu memberinya kabar walau tidak setiap hari.

Huft

Sungmin mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. "Baby yang baik ya, Daddy memang kurang ajar!" oke, sepertinya ibu hamil ini benar-benar marah.

Lantas Sungmin berbaring tidur. Ya, tidur lebih baik dari pada harus terus memikirkan Kyuhyun batin Sungmin.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin hingga dirinya terlelap tidur. Diterangi oleh lampu tidur, sesosok yang Sungmin rindukan masuk kedalam kamar dan berbaring menghadap itu tersenyum tak kala melihat istrinya yang tak terusik oleh kedatangannya.

"Sleep tight, my Bunny."

oOo

Terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar berhasil mengusik tidur lelap Sungmin. Enggan memang, tapi Sungmin tetap harus bangun. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan.

Perlahan kedua foxy eyes itu terbuka. Pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah bias matahari yang kemudian menampakkan wajah yang sudah dua anio, empat bulan ini ia rindukan.

"Masih ingat punya istri?"

Tawa Kyuhyun sungguh tidak tertahankan. Ya Tuhan, dia sudah menunjukan senyum termanis yang ia bisa untuk menyambut pagi istrinya tapi kata yang ia dengar sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Kawaii.

"Morning too, Mommy."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Tadi malam."

"Jam berapa kau bangun?"

"Jam 5, di camp kami bangun lebih pagi. Ah, aku sudah buat sarapan."

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Kau tidak bisa mencium tubuh suamimu ini begitu harum?"

"Tunggu disini. Jangan beranjak dari tempat tidur." Sungmin lantas beranjak dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu mengerti hanya bisa menurut. Beberapa menit, Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini duduk sembari bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Aku belum mandi." Sungmin naik ke ranjang. "Tapi aku sudah gosok gigi." Gadis itu tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan langsung mencium bibir suaminya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, pria itu tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang mungil.

Ciuman itu begitu panas ukuran morning kiss. Keduanya berlomba untuk saling mendominasi.

Tangan Kyuhyun menari lincah di punggung Sungmin, begitu pula Sungmin yang asyik meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

"Mmhh..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya semakin erat saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas dadanya.

 **Bruk!**

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang. Tautan bibir keduanya tidak terlepas. Ayolah, ini sudah 3 menit.

"Sudah." Sungmin menahan bahu Kyuhyun yang masih mengecup bibirnya. "Aku kehabisan nafas."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengulum bibir Sungmin sekali lagi. "Manis as always." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hm," ia semakin bergelung dalam pelukan suaminya.

oOo

"Sayang." Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Ia melihat pada jam yang menunjukan pukul 1 siang. "Ah, aku ketiduran." katanya.

Kyuhyun beranjak keluar kamar, mencari sang istri yg tidak terlihat dimana pun. "Kemana semua orang?"

Kyuhyun tidak mendapati siapapun dirumah ini. Ia pun kembali kekamar, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Namun getar ponselnya membuat rencananya itu tak terlaksana. Ah, istrinya menelpon.

"Sayang kau dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Sungmin tertawa. _"Kau sudah bangun?"_ bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Ya. Kau dimana?"

Sungmin tertawa lagi. _"Sayang, bisakah kau cuci muka dahulu? Aku mohon."_

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan malas ia menuju kamar mandi. Suara keran air terdengar di telinga Sungmin bertanda jika Kyuhyun memenuhi permintaannya.

"Sudah."

 _"Lihat cermin."_

Kyuhyun menatap cermin tidak mengerti. _"Apa yang kau lihat?"_ tanya Sungmin.

"Pantulan diriku?" jawab Kyuhyun.

 _"Bukan hanya sekedar pantulan, kau sedang melihat seorang pria yang sangat aku cintai."_ bisik Sungmin yang sungguh membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kyuhyun tahu jika di sebrang sana, Sungmin tengah tersenyum.

 _"Kyu apa kau ingat saat aku mengatakan jika aku punya hadiah untukmu?"_

"Ya. Mana hadiahku? Dan dimana kau?"

Sungmin terkikik. _"Aku sudah meletakan beberapa kertas berisi clue-clue yang akan membawamu ketempat aku berada saat ini."_

"Clue?"

 _"Hm. Kau harus menemukannya eoh."_

"Sayang dengar-"

 _"Tempat menyimpan makanan agar tetap segar?"_

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Lemari es?" jawabnya tak yakin.

 _"Kau berhasil menebak clue pertama. Semangat sayang, selamat berjuang. Aku menunggumu disini."_ **plip**.

"Sungmin ah?" Kyuhyun menggerjapkan matanya.

"Ya ampun."

Kyuhyun menatap pantulannya di cermin detik berikutnya ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang Sungmin ucapkan tadi. Yosh! Dia harus bisa menemukan dimana Sungmin berada. Lemari es eoh?

Kyuhyun berlari menuju dapur dan langsung mencari kertas yang berisi clue berikutnya. Ah, Kyuhyun menemukannya tertempel di kaleng jus.

 _'Minum ini agar semangat. Clue selanjutnya, koleksi Appa?'_

Kyuhyun meminum jus itu sampai tandas. "Koleksi Appa? Ah, bonsai"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju halaman belakang di mana deretan bonsai berjajar rapi. Kyuhyun menemukannya lagi.

 _'Foto yang sangat Chullie Eomma sukai?'_

"Foto pernikahan kita." Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju ruang tengah dimana foto pernikahannya di pajang disana.

 _'Kembali ke kamar. Buka laci lemari.'_

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar. Ya ampun, darimana Sungmin mendapat ide ini? Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat.

Pria itu membuka lemari dan laci. Sebuah kertas ia temukan.

 _'Buka laci nakas pertama.'_

Kyuhyun menutup lemari, kemudian melangkah menuju nakas. Ia membuka laci yang di maksud.

 _'Ambil kedua kunci itu. Kunci mobil dan ya, rumah kita. Hati-hati dijalan sayang.'_

Secepat kilat, kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil dan rumahnya tak lupa ia membawa dompet kemudian secepat aingin berhembus Kyuhyun sudah menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya dan Sungmin.

Sesampainya di sana, Kyuhyun menemukan kertas di pintu masuk.

 _'Langsung pergi ke kamar ya.'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Seperti ajakan untuk bercinta." pria itu masuk kedalam rumah. Ia menemukan kertas lagi di pintu kamarnya dan Sungmin.

' _Tempat tidur_.'

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Kenapa jantungnya berdabar seperti ini.

 **Cklek!**

Rindu rasanya Kyuhyun pada kamar ini. Selama libur wamil pun, Kyuhyun tidak sempat mengunjungi rumahnya ini.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kotak di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang dan membaca tulisan yang berada di atas penutup kotak tersebut.

 _'Congratulations. Special gift for Mr. Cho. Open it.'_

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu. Terdapat beberapa foto yang telah tersusun disana.

Foto pertama, memperlihatkan Sungmin yang tersenyum dengan latar sebuah gedung rumah sakit.

"Seoul hospital? Sedang apa dia disana?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Foto kedua, Sungmin yg berfoto di sebuah lorong rumah sakit tempat tunggu dengan beberapa wanita. Beberapa di antaranya dalam keadaan perut buncit.

Jantung Kyuhyun perlahan berdetak semakin kencang. Ia mulai menebak maksud dari foto-foto ini.

Foto ketiga, Sungmin tengah berbaring dengan perut yang terlihat. Dan seorang Dokter wanita yang sedang memegang alat USG. Satu tangan Sungmin menunjuk perutnya dan satunya lagi menunjuk pada layar di samping Sungmin.

Perasaan Kyuhyun membuncah. Matanya terasa memanas melihat foto tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia terus menyebut nama Tuhan.

Lalu foto terakhir, membuat air mata yang ia tahan perlahan meluncur begitu saja. Itu foto janinnya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan tubuh istrinya?

Setelah berhenti dari euforianya melihat janinnya, ia menghapus air matanya yang keluar, Kyuhyun memasukan kembali foto-foto tersebut kedalam kotak dan membawanya pergi.

Ia harus ke tempat istrinya berada, ya Seoul Hospital.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit, Kyuhyun telah sampai disana. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusuri lorang-lorong rumah sakit. Hingga kakinya berhenti saat ia melihat Sungmin yang tengah duduk menyadari kehadirannya.

Gadis itu berdiri, menatapnya. "Kau suka hadiahnya?" Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa sadar keduanya menangis, sembari memuji kebesaran Tuhan.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, menyusap air matanya, kemudian air mata Sungmin.

"Walau menangis kau tetap tampan." kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa, lantas pria itu mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Ayo, sekarang giliran kita." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk masuk keruangan Dokter kandungan.

oOo

"Bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Waktu liburnya telah habis. Dan ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi, walau pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun enggan untuk kembali ke pangkalan.

"Tinggal 5 bulan lagi." kata Sungmin pelan. Ia juga merasa berat melepaskan suaminya.

Sejak mengetahui jika dirinya hamil. Kyuhyun begitu siaga untuknya. Dan tentu saja, suaminya itu menjadi cerewet melebihi Heechul. Sungmin tersenyum mengingatnya.

"Dan mungkin baby akan lahir tanpa di dampingi oleh Ayahnya." sahut Kyuhyun menyentak lamunan Sungmin.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Jemarinya mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. Sebuah kecupan ia daratkan di dahi perempuannya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya. Jangan terlalu aktif. Ingat, ada baby disini." Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Sedia makanan dikamar. Aku dengar Ibu hamil selalu lapar."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku gendut?"

"Bukan masalah untukku." Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman pada bibir Sungmin.

"Ishh..." dengus Sungmin pura-pura sebal.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, kemudian memerangkap tubuh mungil itu lagi. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin pergi." katanya.

"Pergilah."

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari keduanya. Seberat mereka melepas dakapan masing-masing. Namun apa mau di kata?

Hormon Ibu hamilnya membuat Sungmin menitikkan air mata. Kyuhyun mengecup lama dahi Sungmin sebelum ia melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi istrinya.

"Aku pergi." pamit Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia melepas tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu melambai kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantar suaminya itu kembali ke pangkalan. Sungmin tetap disana sampai mobil yang Kyuhyun tumpangi hilang dari pandangannya.

Dengan langkah berat, Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam rumah yang langsung di sambut oleh tatapan melas Heechul.

Sungmin bertanya lewat mata pada Hangeng yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

 _"Helloo? Eomma? Eomma?"_

"Kau dengar sendiri?" bisik Hangeng sembari melirik pada ponsel Heechul yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara Kyuhyun.

 _"Ingat Eomma, jaga istriku."_

"Aku tahu Tuan. Cho, aku lebih berpengalam darimu. Jadi jangan berisik!" seru Heechul yang sudah tidak tahan karena Kyuhyun bicara ini dan itu panjang lebar. "Aku tutup telponnya."

" _Akkhh! Tunggu Eomma._ "

"APA? APA?"

 _"Eomma, terima kasih."_ suara Kyuhyun pelan dan tulus. _"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan seorang ibu yang sedang mengandung. Karena Eomma sudah berpengalaman dan telah melahirkan anak yang tampan sepertiku. Aku menitipkan Sungmin pada Eomma."_

Sungmin yang mendengar namanya disebut terdiam.

 _"Saat Eomma mengandung. Ada Appa yang mendampingi Eomma. Tapi istriku tidak. Tidak ada yang mendampinginya tidak aku, tidak kedua orang tuanya selain Eomma dan Appa."_

Heechul memeluk Sungmin yang menahan tangisnya.

 _"Aku titip Sungmin ya hehehe..."_ tawa sumbang Kyuhyun terdengar, jelas sekali jika pria itu pun tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Mau menangis?" ejek Heechul.

 _"Aku tidak. Aku tentara saat ini."_

"Baguslah. Sudah aku tutup."

 _"Akhhh!"_

"Apa lagi?"

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Eomma."_

Heechul geli mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berbicara manja seperti itu.

"Dasar. Sudah."

 _"Akhh!"_

"Apa?"

 _"Sampaikan pada Appa aku mencintainya."_ Heechul menatap Hangeng yang menggelengkan kepala. Heechul dan Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ya, ya, ya, sudah?"

 _"Sudah. Aku tutup ya."_ **plip.**

Tuut tuut tuut

Heechul mengerjap sedangkan Sungmin dan Hangeng tertawa melihat Heechul yang speechless.

"Kurang ajar anak ini!"

 **End**

.

.

 **Omake**

Kyuhyun tak hentinya tersenyum. Jemarinya terus menelusuri pipi lembut putranya yang baru lahir.

Jika mengulang beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia resmi telah selesai menjalani wajib militer. Hanya Hangeng yang menjemputnya, dan Ayahnya bilang jika Heechul tengah menemani Sungmin melahirkan.

Sontak Kyuhyun panik, ia mengambil alih kunci mobil dan ia tidak pernah mengendarai mobil segila tadi. Ah, ia harus meminta maaf pada Ayahnya yang kepayahan karena ia menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan bak roller coster. Tapi karena itu pula, Kyuhyun bisa mendampingi Sungmin melahirkan putra mereka.

"Apa kau tidak lelah tersenyum terus sedari tadi?" sindir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang istri yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Terima kasih, sayang." Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bisa mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Sungkyu adalah hadiah terbaik yang telah kau berikan padaku."

Sungmin tersenyum. Cho Sungkyu, putra pertama mereka.

"Mungkin 5 tahun dari sekarang, kau pun akan memberiku hadiah terbaik lagi." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin genit. "Adik untuk Sungkyu?" sambung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap suaminya datar. "Dasar!"

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

Haiii chingudeul. Aku kembali lagi membawa ff thema kedua 'gift'.

Eotteyo? Moga mata kalian engga belel bacanya heheh XD.

Maaf-maaf jika banyak typo aku ngebut bikin nya karena waktu luang yang ada malah di sia-siain *curcol.

Thank's to :

Michiko Haruna, fitriKyuMin, Cho Eun Min, imKM1004, Kezia98, lavendertwice, nanayukeroo, cloudsKMS, Guest, Minhyun cho, Orange Girls, Frostbee, Kyumin, Guest, chijechjie, Kezyyy, noname

Makasih buat kalian udah kasih review dan semangatnya #hugsatusatu :D

Last,

Mohon reviewnya, aku sangat berharap hehe

Sampai berjumpa di ff thema selanjutnya ^^

Hug and kiss


End file.
